Pandora Thorn
Pandora Nymphadora Thorn, the Duchess of Marseille and the Marchioness of Mayfair,' '(b. 9 June, 2008) is a pure-blood witch, as well as the first notable Siren half-breed of the House of Thorn. She is the biological daughter of Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent, though having been kidnapped as a child, she was raised as the adoptive daughter of Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt. Pandora is the wife of her childhood schoolmate, Kristian Walker, with whom she had five children. She is also the mother of an illegitimate child, to whom she conceived in an affair with her previous lover, Lewis Finnigan. Pandora initially attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, situated in France, to which she was sorted into the house of Rouerie. However, at the beginning of her third year in magical education, Pandora transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was undoubtedly sorted into the Slytherin house, a notorious selection for her family. She soon befriended Lily Potter, as well as others such as Jannessa Longbottom, Victoire Weasley and Moses Leander. Pandora also formed many romantic relationships, most notably Lewis and Kristian. Pandora was a notable participant in the battle against Dagerfly during her seventh Hogwarts year and left her education with moderate, successful qualifications in both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. As an adult, Pandora was quick to become the matriarch of the House of Thorn. She became a master of magical politics and intrigue par excellence and was known for her wit and sarcasm. She was soon nicknamed the Queen of Thorns, in reference to the surname as well as her cutting attributes. Pandora is a moderately powerful witch, with an appropriate deal of knowledge of various areas of magic. However, much of her strength lay within her half-breed abilities that installed fear in those who knew of her capabilities. Category:Second Generation Category:Beauxbatons Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sirens Category:Slytherin Category:Transfers Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Walker family Biography Family Lineage For generations preceding Pandora's birth, the House of Thorn was known for their splendour, wealth and elegance in both the muggle and wizarding world. They were a notoriously pure-blood family, until several of Pandora's own children married into half-blood families that although did not extinct the pure-bloods within the family, did execute the pure-blood status that the family had maintained for centuries. It is said that the Thorn family descends back to the Kingdom of France to the late tenth-century, with a Countess Dáhlia Cristóbal de Thorn. Across the years, the Thorn family expanded across Europe and settled in areas such as Greece, France, England, Italy and Bulgaria. The existing family tree often begins with the believing 'founding Matriarch' of the Thorn house, who was Bulgarian pure-blood witch, Lilith Romanova. Her own family was descendants of the powerful Lenoir bloodline, though Lilith's marriage to Caius Thorn was the true merge of both powerful and magical blood. For years, the Thorn family has been under various accounts of suspicion for being more than just the average talented witch. In truth, they were an existing family of half-breeds between human and the Mermaid species. Caius' great-grandfather, Hephaestus Lambrini was infamous in Thorn legend for his romantic affair with a full-breed mermaid, Catarina Moltravinos. Upon his travels in Greece, he encountered Catarina within the Aegean sea, and the two fell immediately in love. This merging of breeds formed the families most powerful gift and most critical burden, the gift of being both mermaid and human. Descending from Lilith and Caius, began what is now considered the true family tree of the Thorn family, that finally came into a whole alignment upon the birth of Pandora, the true Matriarch of the House of Thorn. Early Life Pandora Nymphadora Thorn was born to Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent on June 9th, in Rochester, New York. As an only child, born with great beauty, Pandora was constantly praised that was continued throughout much of her life, making her vain and self-centred as a result. Having a family ancestry of half-breeds (half-human, half-mermaid), Pandora was undoubtedly born as one also. However, Pandora's genetic inheritance was not that of a mermaid, but of a siren, a similar yet much stronger species. Therefore, Pandora was very powerful in her inherited abilities, even as a child. She was praised for the beauty she had and for her striking resemblance to her mother, though was described as having the same blue eyes as her father. Pandora lived a life of happiness and luxury for the first eighteen months of her life, praised by the Americans for being not only a British family but a powerful and wealthy one. Two months before Pandora's second birthday, in the late evening, Pandora was kidnapped from her mother and father, never to see them again nor remember their existence. Although Pandora, as an adult, came to remember vague and at times, vivid memories of her parents, she was at a young age and remembers so little, leaving much to her imagination. Her kidnappers, Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt, a pure-blood couple from Oxford, returned with their newly 'adopted' daughter and raised Pandora as their own adopted child, telling her stories of her parent's untimely death in a grand house fire. Although this came to pass, Emmeline being a noble and powerful seer, Althea and Barclay searched for Pandora for many years until Pandora reached the age of five, where their family home did indeed catch fire, leaving Pandora as the final heir to the Thorn legacy. Pandora was raised in a strict environment and was taught the proper etiquette and behaviour expected of a lady in the English society of pure-bloods. Having both Pandora's parents attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, themselves included, being the place where they had learnt of the Thorn's half-breed status and lead them to kidnap Pandora in the first place, it was decided Pandora would attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, located in France. They moved to a suburban area of Paris two years before Pandora's eleventh birthday and allowed her to become accustomed to not only the society of pure-bloods in France but the French Wizarding community as a whole. Being raised as a multilingual individual, already having mastered fluency in the English, French and Italian languages, Pandora did not face a communicative struggle upon attending Beauxbatons, though often felt threatened in the presence of other young and attractive females, having been praised for her own impeccable beauty her entire life. Hogwarts Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits As a child, Pandora was described as being incredibly narcissistic and self-centred, though extremely loyal to her close friends and family. She became very shallow as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty and considered her life perfect much throughout her childhood. Pandora is notoriously known for her sharp wit, high cunning and alternative level of intelligence. As a matriarch, she is a politically astute woman, with a dark sense of humour and takes a likeness to mock those around her. However, Pandora is not a cruel person and has a deep love for her family. Pandora's strength and competence in politics allows her to rule the House of Thorn with extreme precision and success. An outspoken individual as a whole, with little patience for any inconvenience, she is unafraid of using her societal power to threaten enemies. Pandora doesn't shy from stating her opinion unless it appears advantageous to mask it, and has a strong dislike for cruelty and incompetence. Pandora is incredibly intelligent in her ways, as well as wise enough to understand that at times, people must work with enemies as opposed to constantly compete against them. She has little worry or trouble in attacking her enemies, regardless of the circumstance, providing she has sufficient reason, such as protecting her family. Pandora is an extremely unpredictable, complex and fascinating woman; no one truly knows what to expect from her, and though her actions may be at times interpreted as cold and cruel, it is unquestionable or doubtful of her love and devotion to her children, and later, grandchildren, so on so forth. Magical Abilities and Skills Pandora is noted as a moderately powerful witch, with an astute capability within various areas of magic. She has a keen ability for transfiguration and is also known for her ability to cast an astounding patronus charm, that took the form of a tiger shark. However, Pandora's main source of power lies within her inherited abilities as a half-breed. She is shown to be one of the families greatest, if not most powerful beings, likely due to her status as the first siren within the House of Thorn. * Amphibious Transformation: Pandora, as a half-breed of siren and human, is able to transform between an ordinary human appearance and that of a siren appearance, by undergoing a quick metamorphosis. Providing that she remains adequately hydrated and returns to the water occasionally, Pandora is perfectly within her ability to live on land for extensive amounts of time. * Aquatic Habitation: Pandora is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment she encounters, including enduring high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. * Enhanced Strength, Speed '''and Agility': In water, Pandora's powerful and streamlined tail allows her to propel through the roughest waters with incredible speed, grace and agility with minimal restrictions to water resistance. Sirens as a species are noted as being five times faster than a sailfish, the fastest animal in the water. She is also extremely agile and flexible both in water and on land, giving her great flexibility in her overall movement. She also possesses an enhanced form of physical strength, that allows her to overpower much larger beings. * '''Underwater Protection': Pandora is also granted with the ability to bestow a gift of underwater protection onto an individual by kissing them, that in turn, gave them the ability to breathe underwater for the duration they remain beneath it. Upon returning to the surface, the enchantment is broken. * Seduction: Pandora's most infamous gift is her ability to seduce and control the minds of her opponents. Like other gifts, the severity of the power varied, though, in Pandora's control, she had mastered the ability whilst still in her youth and used to a great deal as an adult. However, it has been noted that the effects of the seduction do not take place if the victim's heart belongs to another. * Siren Song: A siren's song was Pandora's ability to cast her power of seduction through the method of song. This enables Pandora to channel the power of seduction through an enchanting method of song. The 'song' itself was merely Pandora's own singing voice. The siren song does not necessarily promise a naturally talented singing voice, it simply enables the siren to have an alluring voice whilst using this ability. The sound of the song varies, pending upon what attracted them most and therefore had a similar effect to that of the love potion, Amortentia. * Fear Inducement: Pandora, as a siren, possesses a rare gift of fear inducement or commonly known as intimidation, a branch of the power of seduction. It enables Pandora to cast doubt or induce a sense of fear into her opponents and is noted as being an extremely difficult gift to manoeuvre. * Charms: Pandora seems to be very proficient in Charms, being able to cast various charms of various levels of severity with extreme success. She is also known for her astounding ability to cast a powerful corporeal patronus charm that takes the form of a tiger shark. * Duelling: Pandora is an immensely skilful duellist, capable of holding her own against much older, more skilled witches and wizards whilst still a teenager. She is infamous for her participation in various battles during the war against Dagerfly, having defeated various Death Eaters with extreme skill and precision. Being already calculating and expedient in her nature, Pandora proves to be an extremely strategic duellist capable of defeating those of higher skill and magical intellect. * Dark Arts: Despite not being a practitioner of the Dark Arts, Pandora is thought to have a moderate ability in various areas of dark magic, including both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. This simply proves her skill in this field, since the Unforgivable Curses require both heartfelt intent and powerful magic in order to be effectively cast. * Non-verbal Magic: Pandora has a fair level of ability in casting various spells without the requirement of an incantation. She is able to successfully cast various charms non-verbally and is able to duel with great ability in battle non-verbally also. Pandora is also known for her ability to cast powerful, advanced transfiguration spells without the use of an incantation, a strong field of magic that requires great skill. * Transfiguration: Having received an Oustanding in her O.W.L.s as well as her N.E.W.T.s in this subject, Pandora must have developed a fair level of power in this field of magic during Hogwarts, which is known to be one of the most difficult types to perform with efficiency and skill. * Apparition: Pandora is known for her capabilities in the practice of apparition. She is known to have passed immediately during her time at Hogwarts, and since, found it impeccably useful as a means of travel between the various areas of residence where her children and grandchildren live in future years. * Potions: * History of Magic: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Astronomy: * Herbology: Pandora actually shows much talent in herbology, having a natural flair for gardening, likely attributed to the House sigil of a golden rose, as well as her surname. She achieved an Outstanding in her O.W.L for herbology, and showed similar actions and precautions in the subject in her everyday life, showing great patience and believing in reaping the seeds of what one sows. * Divination: * Study of Ancient Runes: * Leadership skills: * Political skills: Pandora is politically expedient in all manners of law, and is a master of magical and court politics that enables her excessive skills as a matriarch of a powerful house, as well as a well-known entrepreneur for the family-owned Thorn Industries. She is often known for her wit and sarcasm when dealing with any manner of politics and tends to exacerbate her wisdom and knowledge to rule out any arguments at hand. She raised the House of Thorn to an even greater status in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike, further proving her abilities in the politics of not only government but managerialism also. * Love: As much as Pandora is known for her sharp tongue and cold wit, Pandora loves each of her family dearly, even the estranged Seraphine who brought shame on the house and caused a great divide for three generations of descendants. However, as a siren, Pandora is not unfamiliar to the power of love and knows of its power and capabilities, regardless of the type of love being delivered. In many times through her life, Pandora has been prepared to sacrifice not only the lives of others but even her own to protect the stability and well-being of her family. She admitted herself that she enacted terrible and 'unspeakable' things to protect the family, only proving and showing the level of love and care she holds for each of her family members, regardless of individual flaws and weaknesses that many of them held. Possessions * Thorn family heirloom: From birth, Pandora was granted the possession of a family heirloom. A necklace that one belonged to Lilith Romanova, a gift from her mother-in-law, Nefertiti Thorn. The heirloom was in the possession of Pandora's biological mother, Althea, which was instantly passed down to Pandora upon her birth. It was the only possession that remained of Pandora's family lineage post-kidnapping as a baby. The necklace consisted of both Bulgarian diamonds and black diamonds and held an emblem similar to that of a rose, the classical House of Thorn symbol. As an adult, Pandora passed the heirloom onto her daughter, Savannah. * Madrona wood wand: Pandora's first wand, in which she purchased at the age of eleven was a 12½" madrona wood wand with an augurey tail feather core. Pandora used this wand throughout her entire education, throughout the battle at Hogwarts against Dagerfly, and right into her adulthood also. * Almira: Upon attending Beaxbatons Academy of Magic at the age of eleven, (then later Hogwarts at age thirteen), Pandora had obtained a Russian blue breed cat, Almira. She was a highly intelligent cat that was incredibly fond of Pandora. Almira lived with Pandora much into her adult life, until she passed at a great age of sixteen years, which left Pandora devastated at her great friend's loss. * Second wand: As well as her original wand, Pandora also possessed a second wand that she held possession of, courtesy of the Vanderbilts, her adoptive parents. This wand was in the possession of Pandora until her fourth Hogwarts year, where Lewis Finnigan then accidentally broke it by the black lake. * [[Thorn Estate|'Thorn Estate']]: * Sekhmet and Athena: Later into Pandora's adulthood, she obtained a young pregnant Cougar, Sekhmet, that later gave birth to a kitten, Athena. Also very intelligent, both animals were extremely loving and protective of Pandora, and at times, acted as guards for the Thorn household. They had great relationships with each of Pandora's children and were known to have lived to great ages. Relationships Family Parents Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt Kristian Walker Kristian was Pandora's true love and husband, as well as the father of her five children. Pandora and Kristian first met beside the owlery in their fourth year, when they both wanted to deliver messages home to their families. She knew him as the beater of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, as well as the noble that he was, as inherited from his family. Kristian was the Duke of Marseille and the Marquess of Mayfair, two titles that interested Pandora greatly upon first hearing of such. Though she described her first glance of him as love at first sight, admiring his dimpled cheeks and dark hair, describing him as having a "strange innocence that looked so out of place on a man's face." '' Their relationship began in their mid-fourth year and lasted until the end of their sixth year, where Pandora broke up with him due to a lack of attention that he showed her and more so to Quidditch. After the war, Pandora returned to Kristian and the two rekindled their broken relationship. They continued their relationship living in London, and soon married and retired to live in Oxford, as the Duke and Duchess of Marseille, as well as the Marquess and Marchioness of Mayfair. Kristian and Pandora soon had their five children, though their new lives faced a relationship dilemma that resulted in Pandora's affair with her former lover, Lewis Finnigan that resulted in a child. However, Kristian forgave Pandora and they continued their lifelong marriage as it had once been, happily in love to this day. Children Pandora took great pride in each of her children and loved each one dearly, considering them not only the future of the House of Thorn but the future of the wizarding world. She was praised for her matriarchal skills that partnered excellently with her maternal instincts and natural talent for mothering. It is undeniable that Yvaine was the favourite child of Pandora's, despite her refusal of ever selecting a favourite out of her six children, just as it is undeniable of the inevitable hatred and spite she felt for her youngest illegitimate daughter, Seraphine. However, Pandora showed a keen interest in each of her children's lives, such as her strong involvement and tutelage of Savannah during her reign as the French Minister for Magic, or her sponsorship in Veronica's entrepreneurial journey in opening the nightclub Isla Sirena. She even showed support for Yves-Thierry's successful Quidditch career and Niklaus' teaching career. Lily Potter II Lewis Finnigan Moses Leander Jannessa Longbottom Victoire Weasley Etymology The name '''Pandora' is of Greek heritage, in it's meaning translating to all-gift. In Greek Mythology, Pandora's curiosity led her to open a mysterious box gifted to her from the Gods, thereby releasing the world's greatest sorrows into the world. Pandora's middle name, Nymphadora, is a variation of Latin heritage: a nymph, also known to define gift. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Pandora's theme song was Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds. * Pandora's specialised soundtrack, queen of thorns, can be found on 8tracks. * During her Hogwarts years, Pandora studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Study of Ancient Runes and Divination. For her N.E.W.T exams, she studied a total of six subjects, including Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Divination. Trivia * Pandora's first model, Gemma Ward, played the character 'Tamara' in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, who was a mermaid, that of whom Pandora was initially based upon. * Pandora also takes much inspiration from Game of Throne's character, Olenna Tyrell, portrayed by Dame Diana Riggs, the family matriarch of House Tyrell, which the House of Thorn also takes much inspiration from. Gallery Pan 06.jpg Pan 05.jpg Pan gif 3.gif Pan gif 2.gif|Pandora preparing to attack Pan 04.gif|A portrait of a young Pandora Pandoraicon.jpg Pandora Thorn.jpg Pan gif 1.gif PanandLily.png|Pandora and Lily Pan 07.jpg Pan 08.jpg Pan 01.jpg Pan 02.jpg Pan 03.jpg Pandora adult 03.jpg Pandora adult 02.jpg Pandora adult 01.jpg Pandora adult 04.jpg Pandora adult 05.jpg